Wigglepedia Fanon: The Best Of The Wiggles (15 Years)
Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles! (2007 Version) This is in honor of celebrating The Wiggles 15th Birthday with a Compilation Video. Released in 2007 after Racing to the Rainbow (video). In The U.S. Version this was the last Video by Hit Entertainment and distributed by 20th Century Fox . Before it lost the rights. The Australian version Ooh It's Captain Feathersword was from Wigglemania Live in Concert due to 20th Century Fox owning The Wiggles Movie, while ABC own its soundtrack. Song List #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car - 2006 #Fruit Salad from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Wiggly Party from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) from TV Series One - 1998 #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay - 2002 #The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Get Ready To Wiggle from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1997/1999 #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - 2007 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World - 2000 #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! - 1998/1999 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Do The Owl with Steve Irwin from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #The Zeezap Song from Space Dancing! - 2003 #Play Your Guitar With Murray from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Rockin' Santa! with John Fogerty from Santa's Rockin'! - 2004 #Here Come The Chicken with James Burton (on guitar) from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Big Red Car from Here Comes The Big Red Car - 2006 #In The Wiggles World from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! - 2000 #Look Both Ways from Toot Toot! - 1998/1999 #Henry's Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #The Crocodile Hunter with Steve Irwin from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1997/1999 #Eagle Rock with Ross Wilson from Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) - 2003 #We're The Cowboys from Cold Spaghetti Western - 2004 #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog from Toot Toot! - 1998/1999 #Wave To Wags from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff - 2006 #Everybody Dance! from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #Here Come The Reindeer from Yule Be Wiggling - 2001 #Bow Wow Wow from Top of The Tots - 2003 #Sailing Around the World from Sailing Around the World - 2005 #Wigglemix from Yummy Yummy - 1997/1999 Bonus Songs Original Wiggles Film Clips from 1991-1996 #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Get Ready to Wiggle #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Dorothy's Dance Party #I'm a Cow #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Dorothy The Dinosaur Latin American Wiggles Film Clips #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Fruit Salad Taiwanese Wiggles Film Clips #The Monkey Dance #Lights, Camera, Action! Album Version There are 40 songs on the album. The 40th song is Wiggly Medley, since there was no official video for this song it was released on the album only. As seen live in Wiggle Time! (1998 video), Wigglemania Live in Concert, and in the end credits of The Wiggles Movie. In the album Ooh It's Captain Feathersword was from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack due to the ABC owning the soundtrack. Gallery hbowsp.PNG|Spine BOW.png|Front Cover Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Wigglepedia Fanon (1993-2019) Category:Fanmade DVDs Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade videos Category:2007 Category:2007 DVDs Category:DVDs